Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 4$ and $c = 3$. $9$ $d$ $^2 + 8$ $c$ $ - 10$
Explanation: Substitute $4$ for ${d}$ and $3$ for ${c}$ $ = 9{(4)}^2 + 8{(3)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(16) + 8{(3)} - 10 $ $ = 144 + 24 - 10 $ $ = 158$